


snow-many

by ryanwolfe



Series: happy hollifics [5]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Presents, Snow, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Before he even wakes up, Eric knows what will greet him when he goes to pull his curtains back.(aka eric keeps waking up to snowmen because he ranted about christmas love stories and ryan is a romantic asshole with an important question to ask)
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: happy hollifics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055936
Kudos: 8





	snow-many

**Author's Note:**

> like i said, i will just be posting the rest of the fics for this collection in order to make up
> 
> the original idea for this fic is literally this: ryan keeps building snowmen in eric's yard just to annoy him  
> but of course, like the soft cheesy fucker i am, i twisted this into fluff so you're welcome
> 
> (also, in this fic, they don't live in miami since it doesn't snow there)

Before he even wakes up, Eric knows what will greet him when he goes to pull his curtains back.

 _You brought this onto yourself_ , he thinks as he takes his time getting up, stretching his limbs and shuffling out of bed.

Five days ago, Eric was in a bar with his friends, his little sister and his new boyfriend, complaining about how cheesy romantic Christmas movies are.

To be fair, he was quite drunk, at least four beers in when he said, “I bet you that in real life, no one is that romantic to make a grand gesture or some shit like that.”

If Eric wasn’t drunk, he would have caught the look on his boyfriend’s face when he had said that, but because Eric was, he didn’t see the lightbulb look Ryan had in that moment, or what would occur after that night.

The thirteen of December, twelve days til Christmas, arrives, along with the massive hangover Eric had received from drinking, all the memories of that night blurred and meshed together in a weird montage.

So because he was so hungover, he didn’t pull back the curtains over his window, instead forcefully dragging his ass out of bed in order to get to work on time.

But Eric certainly didn’t miss it when he stepped out of the house thirty minutes later, sunglasses perched over his face, headache raging in his brain as he raced out to his car.

He does a double take when he notices something unfamiliar on his front yard, something that shouldn’t be there.

It’s a snowman, dressed as him, holding a paper heart in his stick like hand.

Since he had a hangover, Eric chalked it up as a hallucination in his mind and hustled out to work.

The snowman disappears when Eric came back later that night, proving that it was just something his mind had made up.

//

The next day, Eric wakes up naturally, having slept in, taking advantage of his day off.

He’s in such a good mood, that he practically leaps out of bed, ready to start the day.

Eric has a couple assignments to grade for his sixth graders, and more lesson planning he needs to do.

After going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, he pulls back the curtains in his living room, a cup of coffee in hand.

That cup of coffee almost spills when the curtains tug back to reveal a snowman in his yard.

This time, the snowman is dressed like Santa, with the hat over his head, the bright red coat wrapped around his body, and there’s even a leash in his hand, leading to a fake reindeer next to it.

Eric steps closer to the window, realizing in the other stick hand of snow Santa that there’s a tiny bundle, a gift.

He sets his coffee down, puts on his coat and slips into boots as he stomps out his front door, taking steps toward the snowman, and plucking the present out of his hand.

He eagerly tears the wrapping, jolting back when the paper reveals a beautiful watch.

The quality is nice, the details handcrafted, and it’s engraved on the back.

Eric traces the letters for a moment before he realizes what it says and doubles over in laughter.

On the back of the watch, in neat letters is engraved — _“love at frost sight.”_

A damn pun, Eric shakes his head as he strides back into the house, safe from the cold.

Only one person would do something like this, but the question now is why?

//

Everyday Eric has a new routine.

He wakes up and immediately pulls the curtains back, to reveal a new snowman parked in his front yard.

Sometimes they’re funny, like that one time it was dressed like his brother in law, sunglasses in hand, or the day he woke up to the sight of not one snowman, but two, and they were positioned in a sexual manner that made Eric burst out laughing. While he did enjoy that, he’s pretty sure most of his neighbors did not.

Then some days, they’re romantic, often with gifts provided, special little things that make Eric’s heart grows bigger in size, like a dolphin keychain, or a new book he has been meaning to buy.

But everyday, it makes him happy, and he excitedly looks forward to the snowmen in his front yard.

//

It’s Christmas Day, and for once, Eric doesn’t jump out of bed to go look outside.

He’s warm, comfortable, sleepy, and all he wants to do is snuggle in bed with his boyfriend.

Last night was great, squished up between family members and his boyfriend as they all enjoyed dinner together.

Then Eric dragged Ryan home in order to celebrate even more, and to show his appreciation for the snowman appearing in his front yard.

He reaches over on the other side, looking for the other warm body in his bed, only to find the spot cold and empty.

Eric is fully awake now, frowning at the other end of the bed, and shuffling out of bed, pulling on clothing as he sets his mind to find his boyfriend to tug them both back into bed.

He pulls back the curtains absentmindedly, his focus on his missing boyfriend that Eric almost misses the snowmen in his yard.

Snowmen plural, Eric’s eyes pop out at the sight of multiple snowmen gathered in his yard, surrounding one snowmen that on closer look, seems dressed like Ryan.

The Ryan look-a-like is planted closer to the house, a small wrapped box in its hands, and Eric shoves a random coat on, making his way out onto the front yard.

He’s a little annoyed, because his boyfriend is nowhere to be seen and all that’s left in his path are snowmen.

In his frustration, Eric rips the package out of the snowman’s hands and tears it open, revealing a ring box, which doesn’t even register in his mind, until he opens it, a silver ring sparkling up at him.

A cough from behind him startles Eric, as he whips around and definitely freezes in shock, because there is his boyfriend.

Ryan is on one knee, facing him, joy and love radiating from him as he plucks the ring out of the box and presents it to Eric.

“Earlier this month, you ranted while drunk that you never thought romantic gestures in Christmas movies could happen in real life. So I built snowmen in front of your house for twelve days until Christmas in hopes that you would get how much I’m in love with you. I really hope you do because I have been wanting to ask you this for so long. Will you marry me, Eric?”

Eric’s response is to throw himself into Ryan’s arms and mash their lips together.

Afterwards, celebrating by dragging Ryan back to bed, Eric builds two snowmen, dressed as the two of them and places a sign next to them.

It says: _“All I wanted for Christmas was a fiancé and I got it!”_


End file.
